


Mine

by Xanthorhiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthorhiza/pseuds/Xanthorhiza
Summary: Albus was going to go on a date with Scorpius if it was the last thing he did.





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter was a bit of a sleazeball, not even Albus himself could deny it. He wasn’t a straight up jerk or anything, but there certainly were some rumors circulating around Hogwarts. Albus had a habit of hooking up with people once, twice at most, and then never calling again. He didn’t want to be seen as a heartless dick, but as soon as he got what he wanted he lost interest. It didn’t matter if it was a boy or a girl, or how hot they were. He always enjoyed the thrill of the chase, but once he made them fall he was already after someone else.

“You would fuck anyone and anything,” Rose said with a snort following shortly after. Albus huffed at her but was ultimately unable to come up with a comeback. “See, you’re not even denying it,” she laughed and shoved a piece of bread in her face. They had been enjoying their breakfast in peace up until Lana Lee had stomped over to Albus and slapped him hard in the face. Rose had immediately started lecturing him on how to behave but quickly began mocking him instead.

“Albus, seriously, you need to stop being such a dick,” she sighed and he nodded. “I don’t wanna be a dick, but I don’t think it would be any better for me to just blurt out that I’m not interested anymore the day after hooking up with someone. Isn’t that kind of a dick move too?” he asked before laying his head down on the table dramatically. “Maybe I should become celibate.” This earned another snort from Rose.

“Let’s just say that you haven’t found the right one yet,” she said, and even though it was a nice way to see things he knew that she only said so to make him feel better. It did help a little bit, but only enough for him to lift his head from the table and pout at her. “Dearest cousin, please help me become a better man,” Albus sighed dramatically with the back of his hand resting against his forehead. Rose laughed loudly at that, enough for several other students at the Ravenclaw table stare at them.

“Careful Albus, soon your Slytherin-self won’t be welcome at our table anymore,” Rose said in a mocking tone, but Albus’ attention was currently directed elsewhere. His eyes had landed on one of the students that had stared at them just a second ago, a skinny blond with grey eyes behind big glasses. Fortunately, the boy was no longer looking at Albus and so Albus could stare in peace. That is until Rose smacked him over the head.

“I may have looked the other way regarding your other little conquests but I am not going to let you ruin someone as innocent as Scorpius,” Rose said with a hushed tone. Albus rubbed the back of his face with furrowed brows. “I am not going to ruin him, can’t I just think he’s cute? Plus, who says he likes dudes?” Rose rolled her eyes. “I am? And also as everybody knows, he was out since like our second year. I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

Albus looked back at Scorpius and wondered to himself why he hadn’t noticed him before. Maybe it was because he hadn’t realized that the boy was, in fact, gay, but also because he didn’t have that many classes with the Ravenclaws. He didn’t really draw that much attention to himself either with his nose buried in a book, one hand constantly having to push his glasses up. Albus knew right then that he had to have him, no matter what Rose said.

The next couple of days Albus could not stop thinking about Scorpius with his blond hair and glasses that were too big for his face. He tried to sit with Rose at the Ravenclaw table as much as possible but she would slap him every time she found him staring at the other boy as a warning to keep his hands off him. What she didn’t realize was that the more she told him to not go after him he wanted to do so even more.

So that Saturday Albus had a mission - to get Scorpius Malfoy to go on a date with him. 

As soon as he woke up he began phase one, getting ready. In the shower he was more thorough than necessary, making sure to scrub his feet and washing his hair twice. He then moved on to brushing his teeth and even took the time to use both mouthwash and floss. He wanted to make his chances as good as possible and hygiene was a key part in making people find you attractive.

Phase two was clothing, and thankfully it was a Saturday so he didn’t even need to wear his uniform. That being said he knew that the times that he usually got lucky he was wearing his trusted white button up and black skinny jeans, so why not go with a classic? So that’s exactly what he chose. He couldn’t resist standing in front of the full-length mirror in the dorm room and looking himself up and down. He was vain, sure, but anybody should check themselves out every now and then.

Then it was time for phase three, and that was to locate the beautiful boy. This turned out to be the hardest phase to complete since Scorpius didn’t seem to be one of the most social people. He wasn’t in the dining hall, which wasn’t surprising since Albus missed breakfast because of him taking so long to get ready. He wasn’t sitting around the halls, which wasn’t surprising either, but he did run into Rose after running around for 45 minutes. 

“Rose! Do you know where Scor-” Albus didn’t even have time to finish his question before Rose smacked his arm. Albus winced. “What was that for?” he asked with a pout. “For asking about Scorpius. And yes, I know where he is, but no, I’m not going to tell you.” Rose glared at him before smiling mockingly. “Good luck, if you find him. But if you fuck him up just know that I won’t hesitate to break your nose, cousin.” Albus laughed nervously before putting his hand over his heart. “I would expect nothing less.”

It wasn’t until a couple of minutes later that it struck Albus where Scorpius would be - the library, of course! A shy Ravenclaw, where else would he be? He could be wrong, but something told him he wasn’t and his strides were now confident as he made his way to the library.

Once there he scanned the various sections of the library losing confidence with every step. When he woke that morning he had no idea that phase 3 would be so incredibly difficult to complete but he had not yet given up hope. He had decided that Scorpius would be his, so there was no way he would give up just because he had a little trouble locating the guy. But just as he thought he had searched the entire library, there he was.

If he had been buried any further behind the stacks of books Albus might have missed him, but those blonde locks were hard to miss when they had been on your mind 24/7 for almost a week. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight before him, a tired boy with slightly messy hair and his glasses so far down the bridge of his nose they were in danger of falling to the desk. 

“Did your parents not teach you that it is rude to stare, Potter?” a smooth voice rang out in the silence. Albus was snapped out of his trance by the teasing words and he felt himself get flustered. Scorpius pushed his glasses up but didn’t even lift his gaze from the book in front of him to look at Albus. He seemed so much more confident than Albus had expected him to be. Somehow it made him even more determined to make Scorpius his.

Albus quickly tried to collect himself before sitting down on the other side of the desk Scorpius was sitting at with a smile on his lips. “Sure, but I never heard them say it was wrong to appreciate something, or someone, beautiful,” he said, hoping to see some sort of reaction. Luckily for Albus, he could see a faint blush spread across the other boys’ cheeks. 

“What do you want, Albus?” Scorpius said with a sigh following shortly after. He leaned back whilst taking off his glasses putting the tip of one end in his mouth as if it was perfectly natural for a person to do so. Albus was definitely distracted for a moment watching the other boys’ mouth a little too intensely before snapping back to reality. “What I want is a date, with you,” Albus said with a smile before mirroring the other and leaning back in his chair.

Scorpius did, however, seem to be taken off guard by this as his glasses fell from his mouth and onto his chest before he reacted and tried to catch them. Albus tried his best to not look too pleased as he watched how Scorpius tried to get himself together again, scrambling to put his glasses back on and nervously running his hands through his hair. It was nice to see that he wasn’t as calm and collected as Albus first thought. Flustered Scorpius was cuter.

“Albus Severus Potter, we have barely ever spoken a word to each other. Why do you think that I would want to go on a date with you?” Scorpius said before averting his gaze to his book again, but if Albus wasn’t mistaken his attention wasn’t truly on that book. “Well you see, people usually go on dates to get to know each other. That’s sort of the whole idea,” he said knowing that Scorpius would detect the teasing tone.

“Well you see, that doesn’t really answer my question. Why would you think I’m even interested?” he said smugly, but luckily Albus was prepared for some resistance. He looked Scorpius up and down and smiled at the blush reappearing on his face. “The fact that you’re blushing is a big tell, but you know, maybe that’s just because you're hot,” Albus said followed by a laugh. He loved seeing the other squirm. 

“Stop it,” Scorpius said through clenched teeth as if he was getting embarrassed, however, him not leaving told Albus that he was at least somewhat succeeding. “You have a week to prove why I should agree. If you do, then we’ll go to Hogsmeade together.” Scorpius said before shutting his book and standing up. “Now leave before I change my mind, Albus.”

Albus stood up with a big smile on his lips and did a salute. “It’s a deal, Scorpius. I look forward to our date,” he said with a wink before leaving. He was going to go on a date with Scorpius if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus let himself revel in his success for a minute or two but soon had to come to terms with the fact that it hadn’t been a complete success. Yes, Scorpius had indirectly shown interest and agreed, but on his own terms. Although it wasn’t that surprising Albus still found himself feeling nervous about how to convince the beautiful boy. Albus could be persuasive, he knew that, but something told him that his natural charm wouldn’t suffice this time.

He found Rose sitting in the dining hall working on some homework, a Ravenclaws idea of a fun Saturday he figured. He slid down next to her and sighed dramatically before leaning his head on her shoulder, she didn’t even flinch. “Cousin, dearest, I know you said you wouldn’t help, but since there has been an interesting development in my quest to capture Malfoys heart I figured you might change your mind,” Albus said and started to play with her long, sleek hair just as red as her dads. 

“I’m listening,” Rose said but her tone was skeptical. “So, I found Scorpius, I asked him out and after some back and forth he answered, and I quote, ‘You have a week to prove why I should agree’, but…” Albus realized that he couldn’t continue talking without admitting that he clearly had no ideas whatsoever as to how he could convince the blonde. 

“You are too stupid for your own good, you know that right?” Rose said with a smug look on her face. “You might be a Slytherin Al, but sometimes you really do think like a Gryffindor. I mean, you were blinded because of the pride you felt over the fact that he was even interested that you didn’t even think it through before accepting his proposal,” Rose said, now almost talking more to herself than Albus. 

He rolled his eyes at her but couldn’t help but feel more stupid by the second. He was a Slytherin, these things weren’t supposed to be hard for him. It wasn’t fair that he wasn’t born naturally cunning like his fellow Slytherins. Sure, if he really tried he could, but right now he couldn’t focus on anything else than how Scorpius had put the tip of his glasses between his lips and it was incredibly distracting.

“Al, are you even listening? I’ve decided to help you, but if you continue to ignore me I will leave and then you’re on your own.” Rose glared at her cousin and frowned, but was certainly pleased when Albus tried to hurriedly apologize and beg for her forgiveness. Although, Albus would never admit to anyone that he did indeed beg.

“Well then, here’s what you’re going to do,” Rose smiles before leaning in to whisper into Albus' ear. A smug smile appeared on Albus’ lips, yes, that was certainly something he could try.

That Monday Albus was eager to set his plan into motion. 

Rose’s plan wasn’t foolproof by any means, but it was more than Albus had managed to come up with. Not that it was much of a plan, in reality, all she had whispered in his ear was ‘seduce him’ before sauntering off. Albus had sat at the table trying to come up with the many ways he could do this and was now thankful for the week that Scorpius had given him to try to succeed. Maybe he could try something new every day?

His first idea was to draw Scorpius’ attention to himself as much as possible. Thankfully his first class of the week was with the Ravenclaws. Albus had arrived early, which was somewhat out of character, but Albus had figured that it was entirely in character for the other boy. He seemed to have assumed correctly as the blonde reached the classroom not far after Albus.

“Is it just me or is it really hot in here,” Albus said with a quick glance in Scorpius’ direction when the word hot left his mouth. Scorpius hadn’t looked, but Albus only got more eager to try again. He sighed heavily, enough for some other students to look at him with confused looks, but he just ignored them and shrugged off his robe. His hand went up to his green and silver tie and started to loosen it, not once did his gaze lift from the blonde.

When he still got not reaction Albus was getting a little frustrated, by now any other boy, or girl, would have at least looked at him wether they were interested or not. But then it dawned on him, of course, Scorpius wasn’t looking not because of lack of interest but because he was interested. Albus figured he could be wrong, but it did sort of make sense the more he thought about it. 

Well, if Malfoy was going to play hard to get than Albus was going to do the exact opposite. 

It wasn’t until two days later that Albus finally found his chance to be the opposite of Malfoy. Albus wouldn’t normally be so forward, it did go against his nature, but extreme situations did call for extreme measures. So when he finally spotted the blonde, fortunately alone, in one of the more empty hallways he pounced.

In mere seconds he had managed to pull the Ravenclaw with him into one of the hidden nooks along the hallway and took his shot, pressing his lips against the others’.

Albus was expecting some resistance, but what he hadn’t anticipated was just how much. Scorpius was definitely caught off guard, but when he came to his senses his hand flew up into Albus' hair and twisted it, hard. 

“Ouch, Scorp!” Albus gasped and let go of the smaller boy, but he didn’t let go of Albus. “What makes you think you had the right to drag me aside and kiss me without consent?” Scorpius spluttered, and Albus grimaced. Yeah, he hadn’t thought that far. “Look I’m sorry, it’s just... I’ve been trying to get your attention for several days and I was done being ignored,” Albus huffed. “But I am sorry, I shouldn’t attack you out of the blue,” he said and tried his best to convey that his apology was sincere.

“That being said,” Scorpius suddenly piped up and Albus watched him, skepticism clear in his facial expression. “Had you paid less attention to yourself you would have noticed that your attempts have not been futile. I have noticed you Albus, but that doesn’t mean that I’m agreeing to go on a date with you just yet,” Scorpius said, and suddenly his hand was grasping at Albus’ tie. 

“Try again, Albus Severus. This is how you seduce someone.” Scorpius voiced was hushed, almost a whisper, and Albus could almost feel the words form, that's how close they were. And just when Albus thought Scorpius had given in, the bastard had slipped away. Scorpius’ laugh echoed in the hallway and Albus rested his forehead against the cool brick wall, a sigh escaping his lips. That little git, he thought to himself. Scorpius was the one that was supposed to get all hot and bothered, not Albus.

One can only imagine Albus’ frustration when Friday rolled around and Scorpius still hadn’t agreed to a date. It was safe to say his confidence had taken a pretty hard blow. He did love the chase, but usually that was because he never did have to chase his chosen one for very long. With Scorpius everything was different, but somehow that made Albus even more determined to get what he wanted. Albus always got what he wanted.

The problem was that this time around Albus had no idea how to win the other boy over. He had tried to make himself look as attractive as possible and he had even gotten several compliments and love letters during the week, more than he usually would. Hell, he even kissed the guy but was reminded that kissing without consent was a dick move. He truly was a dick. No wonder Scorpius didn’t want to date him.

Albus slumped down at the very end of the Slytherin table and sighed heavily. If anyone dared come close he gave them an annoyed glare and they immediately left. People had only seen Albus truly angry once, but it was enough for people to avoid him when he was in a bad mood. And right now, Albus was in a truly bad mood. 

This was also why he was surprised as a certain blonde boy gracefully sat down on the opposite of Albus.

“I didn’t take you for a quitter, Potter,” Scorpius said with a smile on his stupid pink lips that Albus couldn’t stop staring at.

“I’m not a quitter,” Albus mumbled. Although he did sort of feel like giving up he still had the remainder of the day. However, at this very moment he didn’t quite have the energy to think of a new seduction plan.

“I would’ve thought that you would fight dirtier, maybe stripped in front of me or even tried to snog me in the halls again. I’m willing to admit that I’m rather disappointed.” He said it with such ease, but it almost made Albus choke on his own spit.

“Dis-disappointed?” Albus all but spluttered out, his voice and face not even barely hiding the shock he was feeling. “Well if I had known I would have tried again, but since you seemed so offended I didn’t want to force myself on you again. It was quite a dick move, wasn’t it?” Albus said, slowly but surely regaining some of the confidence that had been decreasing during the week. 

“Albus Severus, you might be a Slytherin but I assumed nothing less than the tactics of your inner Gryffindor. You are half Weasley, after all,” Scorpius said before pushing up his glasses on his slim nose. His grey eyes scanned the dark haired boy in front of him before sighing quietly.

“Although I have found it quite amusing seeing your frustration grow, I can’t say the same for your rather gloomy mood this morning. Therefore I have decided to agree to go with you to Hogsmeade tomorrow, but I’m expecting nothing but the very best, is that clear?” 

Albus couldn’t hide his excitement, he almost felt giddy, like a bloody first year or something. 

“I promise - nothing but the best”


	3. Chapter 3

Albus did not revel in his success that Saturday morning since he technically hadn’t succeeded at anything at all. Scorpius had only said yes because he felt sorry for Albus, but even so, Albus was determined to not waste his second chance.

He once again made sure to scrub every inch of his body in the shower before brushing his teeth. Albus even tried to tame his hair even though he knew that he never really could. He wished he had sleek hair, like Scorpius. His hair looked like silk, and Albus was truly fascinated.

Before he got too distracted Albus snapped out of his thoughts and quickly threw on some muggle jeans and a hoodie. Thankfully enough it was still pretty warm out so he didn’t even need to grab a coat before leaving the dorm to go to the dining hall. He did make sure to bring his wallet though because he sure planned to be the perfect gentleman.

Albus didn’t find Scorpius at the Ravenclaw table, but he did find Rose. She was, as always, buried in a book with one hand shoving her breakfast in her face. He half expected her to ignore him, but as soon as he was seated the put her book to the side and stared at him.

“I heard that Scorpius agreed to go with you to Hogsmeade. I must say that I’m kind of surprised,” she said. Albus huffed, but he did understand. “You know, he’s not as innocent as you made me believed. He’s kind of a git, a cute one, but still,” Albus said with a laugh.

Rose rolled her eyes so hard Albus thought they might get stuck. “Of course he’s not innocent through and through, no one truly is, but he hasn’t had any relationships ever and he is a virgin, so please don’t throw him aside like all of your other flings. I don’t know how hard he would take it, you know.” Her voice was soft and it was clear that she was genuinely concerned.

“I cross my heart,” Albus said with a smile and a hand over his heart. “Honestly, so far I’m more interested than ever, he’s so different from everyone else,” he said excitedly. It was true. Scorpius Malfoy truly was one of a kind.

“Well then, make sure you make this date a good one. I have a feeling that Scorpius isn’t one to give a person more than one chance,” Rose said almost teasingly before standing up. “Well then, have a good day cous.” And with that, she left.

After Albus quickly scarfed down his breakfast he made sure to use a quick spell to clean his teeth again, just in case, before he reached the steps of the main entrance. At first glance, he couldn’t spot Scorpius anywhere, but then suddenly his eyes landed on the blonde sitting on a bench looking at the blue sky.

Albus walked over with confident strides before sitting down next to the other. He was already leaning in for the chance of a kiss when Scorpius put his hand on his chest to stop him.

“Did we not have a lesson regarding consent just a few days ago, Potter?” Scorpius said with a smug look on his face. Albus frowned. “I thought you were disappointed I hadn’t tried to kiss you again?” Albus was truly confused by the boy in front of him.

“I already told you that I’m interested, but that doesn’t mean you have automatic consent,” Scorpius explained. “Although who knows, if today goes well you might be rewarded,” Scorpius all but whispered before he stood up. Albus felt his stomach flip, this boy would certainly be the death of him.

Their first stop ended up being Honeydukes. Scorpius had asked if it was okay, and even if Albus hadn’t wanted to go he would never have been able to say no. Luckily he too wanted to visit the sweets shop since they were to pass it either way.

Honeydukes never ceased to amaze Albus, and apparently, Scorpius felt the same. A huge smile was displayed on his lips as they walked side by side. Albus couldn’t resist reaching out and taking the others’ hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Surprisingly Scorpius didn’t stop him.

“What’s your favorite sweet?” Albus asked whilst looking around the copious amounts of different candies on display. “Toothflossing Stringmints, no doubt,” Scorpius answered easily before looking up at Albus. “What’s yours?” 

Albus had to fight the urge to laugh at his answer because of course Scorpius likes the one candy that not only tastes good but cleans your teeth simultaneously. But he didn’t laugh and instead he answered just as quickly “Chocolate frogs, I used to collect the cards when I was younger.” 

“Cute,” Scorpius said without any hesitation, but it sure made Albus smile. Scorpius then made an excited sound when he found the stringmints, and Albus felt his heart swell. This boy was undeniably the cutest in all of Britain, if not the world, despite him being a sly git at times.

“Let’s get you some Stringmints,” Albus said and collected some with his free hand. Albus was happy to see that Scorpius didn’t let go of his hand when browsing because he had no plans of letting go very soon either.

Sadly he was forced to let go once they made their way to the register. Albus greeted the cashier with a smile and paid without a second thought. It wasn’t until they were leaving that Scorpius stopped Albus outside the shop.

“You didn’t have to pay, Albus,” Scorpius said rather quietly, but a smile was playing at his lips. “I know, but I wanted to. I hope it was okay,” he smiled and looked down at the shorter boy. “Albus Severus, you know I would object if it weren’t okay.” And with that said Scorpius intertwined their fingers again.

It was surprising how natural it felt to walk side by side, hand in hand. Sure, Albus had done so many times with others but it had never felt like this. It had almost always felt forced, as if he had been made to do so. With Scorpius it was obvious, of course, they were to hold hands.

The hours ticked by that day just like that, feeling as if they were supposed to be exactly where they were with each other. Of course, Albus had no way of knowing if Scorpius felt the same, but some part of him believed that he did.

By the time it was the afternoon they had both agreed on it being too crowded in the Three Broomsticks and so they set out to find somewhere else to go. Thankfully it was a beautiful day and the sun was still casting its warm rays upon them so when Scorpius proposed that they sit down on the nearby meadow Albus happily agreed.

“I think I have something to sit on…” Albus mumbled before pulling out a dark green handkerchief with an A embroider with silver thread. It had been a gift from Grandma Molly when he had begun his first year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. He had received his first Weasley sweater that Christmas, the same dark green with a big, grey A on the front.

He took out his wand and cast a look around before uttering ”Engorgio,” making the cloth big enough for them to use it as a blanket. “Such a gentleman,” Scorpius said but his tone was rather teasing. “Only the best for the prettiest boy around,” Albus said before sitting down confidently.

“Albus Severus, although I appreciate your compliments you must realize that flattery only gets you so far,” Scorpius said as he gracefully sat down next to Albus. “Sure, but it never hurts to speak the truth,” Albus responded and was pleased to see the faint blush spread over the others’ cheeks. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose carefully before looking Albus in the eye.

“If you are so big on speaking the truth, then why not explain to me how you came to be so interested in me all of a sudden? It was very sudden, was it not?” Scorpius seemed very serious, and Albus thought it best if he actually spoke the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

“Well, yeah,” Albus said simply. ”I mean, I never really noticed you since you’re so quiet and it’s not like you ever showed any signs of noticing me either. But then the other day, at the Ravenclaw table, you caught my eye. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since then,” he admitted, his eyes on his hands as he nervously picked at his hoodie.

Scorpius laughed softly. “Rose was right, you are a bit sleazy. Cute, but sleazy,” he said poking Albus in the ribs. Albus laughed too. “Hey! Play nice,” he said but smiled brightly. “She did warn me that if I was a dick she would punch me right in the nose. Guess you Ravenclaws are just as protective of their own as we are,” Albus said and looked at the other boy. 

Scorpius’ hair had fallen in his eyes and his glasses had slid down again, but he didn’t seem too eager to correct them. Albus felt his heart almost cramp, and he sucked in a breath before tucking a strand of his blonde hair behind his air. This made Scorpius blush and look away, but Albus couldn’t stop looking.

“You know, I really mean it when I say that you’re beautiful,” Albus said carefully. Scorpius smiled. “I would hope so,” he answered, but then he got quiet. He almost seemed… nervous?

‘It’s now or never’ Albus thought to himself before leaning forward ever so slightly and using his hand to softly move Scorpius head so that their eyes could lock together. “Can I kiss you?” He asked tentatively. “It’s may I, not can I, Albus Severus,” Scorpius said, but he didn’t move away. Albus sighed, but a smile was still playing on his lips.

“Fine. May I kiss you, Scorpius?” Albus corrected and hopefully looked into the grey eyes before him. Scorpius cheeks were bright red, but then suddenly he nodded ever so slightly. Albus felt as if his chest was going to explode but then he finally got up the courage to lean in and put his lips on the others’.

It was slow, soft and every bit as perfect as Albus could have hoped. Sure, he could tell that Scorpius hadn’t kissed many people if any, but that didn’t make it bad. He was just careful, and Albus didn’t mind. He tasted like mint and chocolate and it made Albus feel dizzy.

When he pulled away Scorpius was just as read and his eyes looked almost glossy. Albus licked his lips and felt like diving in for more, but he didn’t want to rush things. Not with Scorpius. It wouldn’t feel right.

“That was…” Scorpius said, looking down at his hands. “Amazing?” Albus tried finishing his sentence and the other laughed, he was adorable. “Yeah,” he finished before looking up at Albus again. Scorpius then seemed to gain some confidence because suddenly his hands were on either side of Albus’ hoodie pulling him down for another kiss.

The day in Hogsmeade was over far too soon but they had no choice but to make their way back to the school. Albus had swung his arm confidently around the shorter boys shoulder and could only smile at both envious and curious stares from their fellow students as they walked. He felt as if he was on cloud nine, so why not show it?

When the rest of the students had made their way inside Albus stopped Scorpius and lowered his head to kiss him again, soft and slow. When he pulled away Scorpius was almost gasping and he pushed his glasses up with slender fingers.

“Just know that this doesn’t mean we’re together,” Scorpius said, but a small smile was still on his lips. “You still have to prove to be worthy, after all a wise man once promised me nothing but the best.” To punctuate Scorpius stood on his toes and gave Albus a quick last peck on the lips before disappearing into the school. 

Albus was left in a state of extasy. He was truly falling, and alarmingly quickly at that. “Nothing but the best,” he whispered to himself. Nothing but the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus could never quite guess Scorpius’ next move - would he be distant and barely acknowledge him, or would he sit next to him in the dining hall allowing Albus to sit so close their thighs touched? It was frustrating sure, but it was also incredibly addictive. Albus loved the fact that Scorpius never fully gave in, it was a nice change to all the other students he had hooked up with. This time it was as if Scorpius was a high he never quite could catch but never could stop chasing.

It was Thursday morning the week after Hogsmeade and Albus still hadn’t gotten Scorpius to even kiss him again. That meant it had been five whole days since Albus had gotten to taste those pink lips and he felt as if he was going insane. Scorpius wasn’t present at the Ravenclaw table when Albus finally arrived, but thankfully Rose was there with her nose in a book. It wouldn’t surprise him if she was reading it for extra credit.

“My favorite, wonderful, beautiful cousin, how are you this fine morning?” Albus smiled as he sat down opposite her and immediately lifted his cup and gulped down the pumpkin juice in mere seconds. “Why are you so chipper this morning? Scorpius had me believing that you had barely hugged since Saturday,” Rose said, not even looking up from her book. Albus frowned.

“I don’t see how that’s my fault, cousin dearest,” Albus said, trying to contain his frustration. “If I recall correctly it is not I who haven’t made any attempts at changing that fact,” he huffed before snatching the books from her hands. Rose barely even flinched, she just looked at him with an unimpressed look on her face. “Well, according to Scorpius you haven’t been half as forward as you usually are, so maybe that’s why.”

Albus had to stop and think of the past couple of days to understand what she, or rather Scorpius, had meant by that. Sure, he hadn’t been as forward but that was only because Scorpius wasn’t like all of his other flings. He had after all lectured Albus not once but twice about consent and Albus didn’t want to disrespect him by sneaking up on him stealing kisses all the time. However, by the sound of it, it seemed that Scorpius wanted exactly that.

“I didn't want to scare him away you know. You did warn me about ruining him, and I don’t fancy being punched in the nose anytime soon. I rather like my face when it’s not bloody and bruised,” Albus said to Rose who was staring him down. She could be rather scary when she wanted. “That threat still stands, Albus dear, but it seems that Scorpius has taken a liking to you, how or why I don’t know but it’s the truth.”

Albus felt his chest swell a little with pride, but he knew that he hadn’t won the battle yet. Apparently, he had to change his tactics a bit to win over Scorpius completely. He could feel his cheeks burn when a rather dirty thought filled his head, what if Scorpius liked to be dominated? Albus felt his insides coil and his lungs felt way to tight. He wanted nothing more than to find out.

When Rose informed him that Scorpius had already eaten his breakfast Albus thanked Merlin that his first lesson was with the blue and bronze clad students. His mind was filled with ideas on what to do to finally get to taste the boys’ lips again on his way to class and he finally came up with a plan that might just work.

Once seated in class and the lecture had begun Albus ripped a piece off of his parchment roll before scribbling a slightly messy note and folding it into a little paper plane. Aunt Hermione had tried to teach him how to fold it into a paper crane but quickly understood that Albus clearly wasn't going to get it right, so instead, she taught him the same spell but with paper planes. 

Albus quietly set the plane flying once their professor had his back turned to them, and Scorpius caught it in the air. Before their professor noticed Scorpius hid the plane under his parchment before returning to take notes. It wasn’t until a few agonizing minutes later that Albus saw Scorpius sneak a hand under his parchment to read the note. Albus couldn’t help but let a smug smile take form on his lips when he saw how Scorpius’ neck turned red.

The blonde bent down and quickly wrote something down on the same piece of paper before sending it back to Albus. He was too nervous to even catch it, so he watched it land gracefully before him before covering it with his hand, not wanting to show the rest of the class what he had written and possibly what Scorpius had responded with.

What he had written had been private, not dirty, but private. Meet me on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnabus, eight o’clock. I can’t wait to have you to myself. Since Rose had said that Scorpius reacted to his carefulness he decided that he wouldn’t even ask if Scorpius wanted to meet him. Thankfully it seemed to have paid off since a tiny scribble was present underneath Albus’ words: See you then.

Eight o’clock can’t come soon enough, Albus thought to himself.

The rest of the day went on painfully slow and Albus caught himself several times bouncing his leg up and down impatiently. He didn’t see Scorpius at lunch, and not even at dinner. Albus felt like he was being avoided, or at the very least ignored, but it didn’t bother him. Scorpius said he would be there, so Albus believed him. So far he had no reason to not do so.

By the time the clock was seven forty-five Albus already found himself on the opposite wall of the tapestry of Barnabus waiting for Scorpius. He was leaning with his back towards the hallway, he didn’t want to stare into nothingness whilst waiting, it would just feel pathetic.

The minutes passed and suddenly it was five minutes until eight sharp. Albus had been so sure Scorpius would be early, and he feared that maybe Scorpius had chosen not to come at all. It wasn’t until he could hear faint footsteps that he could finally breathe out a sigh of relief, but at the same time, his pulse increased a considerable amount. He turned around to see Scorpius walking quickly, his cheeks red from either embarrassment or his quick pace.

“Am I late? I’m never late, I can’t be late, am I? Late?” Scorpius sputtered hurriedly before pushing up his glasses and straightening his tie. It took Albus a few seconds to collect himself from seeing such an adorable sight.

” Scorpius, you’re not late, hell, you’re early even,” Albus said with a smile. “Good, good… Wait, what exactly am I here for? Why are we here? This hallway is basically deserted,” Scorpius said with a skeptic voice.

Albus didn’t answer, he just stepped away before beginning to walk back and forth in front of the empty wall. Scorpius was about to question Albus sanity when suddenly a door appeared. Scorpius stared at the door with a slack jaw, wonder filling his eyes. “The room of requirement,” he whispered.

“Dad told me where it was last year, he got sick of me pestering him about it so he finally gave in. He didn’t want me sneaking off every chance I got, but I have barely been here since he told me. I haven’t ever brought anyone with me though,” Albus said before taking Scorpius’ hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

“As much as I want to believe you I can’t quite accept that you haven’t brought anyone here. Not even Lana? Gavin?” Scorpius said whilst letting Albus pull him inside the room. “You’ve been keeping tabs on who I’ve hooked up with?” The shorter boy suddenly turned red and turned his attention to their surroundings instead, desperate to change the topic.

The room was dimly lit, several candles spread throughout the space. There wasn’t much in there, just a sofa and… a bed? Scorpius suddenly forgot how to breathe. They had only gone as far as kissing, and here suddenly the room of requirement had conjured up a bed as per Albus request. Or had Albus not asked for it?

“I only asked for a place for us to be alone so we could get to know each other in peace. The bed was not my idea, I swear,” Albus said as if he had read Scorpius’ mind. They stood there, both as red as tomatoes, and a couple of seconds of silence passed.

“It’s okay,” Scorpius then said, surprising himself. Albus looked at him carefully before reaching out to run his hand through his blonde hair. “Okay?” Albus asked whilst stepping closer. “It’s okay,” Scorpius repeated even though he was having trouble breathing.

Then suddenly Albus had his hands on his waist, and their lips were finally connected once more. Albus couldn’t help but smile as he tasted the sweet mint on Scorpius’ lips, and then he could taste the same on his tongue. 

Scorpius didn’t really know what he was doing, but he desperately needed to steady himself and his hands instinctively went to Albus’ hair and all he could do was hold on for dear life. Albus’ dark hair was incredibly soft and Scorpius twisted his fingers in it whilst trying his best to copy the wonderful things Albus was doing with his mouth and tongue.

When they separated a few minutes later they were both gasping for air, but neither seemed fully satisfied. Albus couldn’t help himself, he attached his lips to Scorpius’ pale neck and kissed, nipped and sucked. He moved over his jaw, behind his ear, and at the same time, his hand was pulling at the shorter boys’ tie. 

Scorpius could only gasp sweetly at the marvelous new sensations that Albus was giving him. When the taller boy suddenly had unbuttoned the top of his shirt and his lips found the sharp collarbone hiding underneath Scorpius moaned. So much happening so fast, he was almost dizzy.

” Wait, Al- Oh,” Scorpius said trying desperately to form a coherent sentence but failing to do so, and miserably at that. Albus had to force himself to stop devouring every bit of Scorpius’ skin he could find when he heard the wait. “You okay? Should I stop?” Albus said between gasps and kisses.

” No, don’t, but..” Scorpius was blushing furiously but he seemed determined. “Nothing below the waist,” he said quickly before grabbing Albus’ tie and pulling him down in a desperate kiss, teeth clashing together. Neither seemed to mind as they kissed and kissed and kissed until they were both breathless with swollen lips.

Even though Albus desperately wanted to explore all of Scorpius, he had to respect the rule that was put in place - nothing below the waist. He was, however, going to take advantage of the green light for him to at least explore the blondes top half.

When his hands went back to unbuttoning Scorpius’ shirt he was surprised at how he let go of Albus’ hair as if to help him remove the top. Albus got so eager he had an incredibly hard time undoing the last buttons, and then he finally was able to push the fabric off his shoulders. 

“Beautiful,” Albus mumbled before kissing his collarbone. “So beautiful,” he repeated, kissing Scorpius wherever he could. “Say it again,” Scorpius suddenly said, voice weak, hopeful. Albus backed up straightening up to his full length looking down at Scorpius. He looked insecure, so much more delicate than Albus had gotten used to seeing him.

Albus lent down and kissed him, slow and sweet. “Beautiful lips,” he said, then kissing his nose quickly. “Beautiful nose.” He went on, doing the same for his hair, cheeks, his jaw, his neck, shoulders, collarbones. When he pulled away Scorpius’ eyes were glossy, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks redder than ever.

Suddenly, the blonde had tears in his eyes. Albus got a panicked feeling, what did he do? Was it too much? He reached forward and wiped the tears away with his thumbs carefully, trying to lock their eyes together.

“What’s wrong, Scorp? Too much?” he said softly, never letting go of his face. Scorpius shook his head and then flung his arms around Albus’ neck. He held on so tight that Albus had a hard time breathing, but he had no intention to ask Scorpius to let go - that just wasn’t going to happen.

“If.. If you’re..” Scorpius sniffles and Albus could feel him loosen his grip, probably to wipe away tears. “If you’re taking the piss I’m going to fucking murder you,” Scorpius said, obviously trying to sound serious and threatening despite him clinging to Albus like a koala.

Albus couldn’t help but laugh softly. Scorpius pushed himself off of the taller boy and grabbed ahold of his shirt with a surprising amount of strength. “I am not joking, Albus Severus,” he said, his voice betraying him giving away how nervous he was.

“I know, Scorpius, but I promised you that I am not taking the piss,” he said softly and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Scorpius’ ear. “Your too perceptive to have missed the rumors circulating concerning my love life, and I can tell you that I have never ever felt this way about anyone, I have never been hooked on one person for more than a few days and I’m more interested in you with every day that passes. You’re special, different,” Albus said confidently never breaking their eye contact.

Scorpius smiled even though he still had some tears in his eyes. He let go of Albus’ shirt before standing on his tiptoes to kiss him quickly. “You’ve set my expectations high, Albus, and I really hope you exceed them,” Scorpius said quietly, almost a whisper. Albus smiled softly. “Me too,” he whispered back.

Later that night when Albus snuck into his dorm room his heart was still beating fast and hard. The room was quiet, dark, and Albus thanked Merlin that they were all asleep. Sure, he had snuck in after curfew and gotten caught before, but he really didn’t feel like getting called a horny bastard any more times. Especially not since he had been with Scorpius - sweet, innocent yet not Scorpius.

When he curled up under the covers he couldn’t fight the soppy smile covering his face. He thought back to when Scorpius had gone to use the bathroom and then suddenly yelling out his name. Albus worriedly rushes to see what was wrong, but couldn’t see why Scorpius had yelled.

“I look like a fucking dalmatian!” Scorpius said with an angry tone, but Albus had to fight the laughter bubbling within him when he understood what Scorpius meant. It hadn’t been his meaning to, but apparently, he had left behind him more than a few hickeys all over Scorpius torso. 

“The cutest dalmatian I’ve ever seen,” Albus said before coming up behind the other boy and wrapping his arms around him. “It’s not funny Albus, my housemates will think I’ve been abused or something, or worse - they’ll never stop mocking me for having thousands of hickeys. Thousands!” He said with a frown on his face, and Albus couldn’t think of anything cuter.

The thought of Scorpius’ housemates seeing the love bites Albus had left behind made a warm feeling pool in his stomach. It was as if he had marked him, making sure that people would know that Scorpius was his, even if they weren’t officially a couple. 

Albus closed the curtains and cast a quick silencing spell, he was going to have a busy night.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus woke up drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Apparently, he had made the right decision not to undo the silencing spell since he was certain that he had gasped, maybe even screamed, Scorpius name in his sleep. It had been such a good dream, but was Albus wanted most was to make it a reality.

He wouldn’t want to rush Scorpius into anything, though. Usually, he would have slept with whomever he chased by now, sometimes more than once, but he knew that Scorpius wasn’t ready. He probably wouldn’t be ready for quite a while, but Albus found himself not minding that very much at all.

When Albus sat down later that morning next to the blonde little devil who had taken over his entire brain he quickly whispered in his ear, “Consent?” Scorpius snorted before nodding shortly letting Albus plant a quick kiss on his pink lips. Rose made a face and pretended to gag.

“Get a room,” she muttered, but Albus knew she was just joking. “You’re just jealous, cousin dear,” Albus said to her, his voice overly sweet. She stuck out her tongue at him before turning her attention to Scorpius.”Honestly sweetheart, I truly thought you had higher standards. With your face, you could have anyone, and you settle for this doofus?” Scorpius sat up straighter at that, his confidence surely growing, before directing Albus to put his arm around him.

“As if you know anything about standards, Rosie,” Scorpius shot at her, a smile playing at his lips. “Tell me, did you not get detention for snogging a certain blonde Hufflepuff in the library after curfew? One with braces and poor posture?” Roses' cheeks matched the color of her hair.

“Hey! Don’t talk about Cris like that, she’s cute as hell,” Rose huffed. Scorpius smiled, “I’m just teasing, Rosie, she’s the cutest. Besides from this doofus, of course,” Scorpius said before leaning into Albus’ embrace. Albus felt his heart swell. Cute, cute, cute.

The following days went on in quite a similar fashion. 

To Albus’ surprise Scorpius gave in more and more, and so they would spend a lot of time together, much more than Albus ever could have hoped for. They would hold hands, sneak off to abandoned rooms to snog and shared almost every meal together. When Rose broke it off with Cris they were both there to comfort and shield her from any Hufflepuffs. 

What they had, whatever it was, was new and entirely different to anything Albus had ever experienced before. He didn’t even feel the need to search for someone new to seduce, instead, he was trying his very best to continue his seducing of Scorpius. Albus was getting frustrated at the nothing below the waist-rule, but not at Scorpius. His frustration merely made him more motivated to win over not only the boys’ body but all of his heart, too.

What Albus hadn’t anticipated at all was the fact that he might piss people off, especially those he had seduced before. Every other day he would receive a hard slap to the face, or two, and Albus felt shittier and shittier about it. He knew he had been a dick, a real fucking asshole, but he hadn’t quite understood how many had kept a grudge against him. 

He didn’t really understand that there was a risk that at least one person would seek revenge, either.

Two weeks had passed when it happened. Albus was standing outside a classroom waiting for Scorpius watching as students walked up and down the hallway, his shoulder against the cold stones of the castle wall. “Albus!” a shrill voice rang out across the hall and made him look up.

Cornelia Cardwell, a sixth-year like Albus, a Slytherin like Albus. He never really liked her, she was too snobby and when they dated for a week last year she had been incredibly clingy. When he started hooking up with Drake Condor she had been furious. Not only because was Albus hooking up with someone else, but this was the first time he was with a guy. 

Her long, brown curls bounced on her back, her hips swaying side to side as she made her way over to him. She wore alarmingly red lipstick and her skirt was rolled up so high that anyone walking behind her could catch a glimpse of her underwear. Albus frowned, unimpressed. 

When Albus was about to inform her that he was, in fact, waiting for someone, she already had her hand at his tie before pulling him down hard. She kissed him hard, with too much tongue and too much force, and Albus tried to push her off him. When she finally backed away Albus’ lips and some of his chin were bright red and his eyes were wide with shock.

“Have a nice day, Albie,” she said, her voice sickly sweet with an undertone of spite. The first thing Albus saw when she finally went away was Scorpius. His hands were formed into tight fists so much his knuckles were becoming white. His neck, cheeks, and even his ears were red and suddenly Albus noticed the tears. Scorpius looked more angry than sad, but either way, he looked terrifyingly upset and it made Albus’ stomach drop.

“Scorpius, I can explain!” Albus almost yelled, but Scorpius was already leaving. By the time Albus got his legs to work, Scorpius was running. “Scorpius, please!” he sobbed out. Scorpius stopped abruptly and then spun around just as quickly. “Don’t you dare get any closer, Potter,” Scorpius spat out, angrily wiping away tears. Albus stopped a couple of meters away, now he was crying too. 

“It’s not what you thi-” Before Albus could finish Scorpius was right in front of him, and with his arms extended he pushed Albus, hard. Albus stumbled back, panic flooding his entire body. “I know what I saw, besides, that horrid lipstick tells me anything I ever need to know. I can’t believe I trusted you, you’re such a slut! Everybody warned me, but I thought you were different, I thought you changed.” Scorpius was full on crying, wiping his nose on his robes. Albus’ whole body hurt.

“I am different, I have changed,” Albus croaked out. Scorpius shook his head. He looked so small, so fragile. It broke Albus’ heart more and more by the second. “Too bad Malfoys don’t give second chances, Albus. I can’t do this,” Scorpius said harshly before turning around taking off once more. Albus didn’t have it in him to follow, he was hurting too much and crying too hard. 

That night neither of the two could sleep. Unbeknownst to the other, they both spent the entire night sobbing into their pillows, wondering how things could have gone so wrong. Albus didn’t know what to do - he hadn’t even kissed that bitch back! Sure, he hadn’t managed to push her off himself, but he did at least try. Not too long ago he wouldn’t even have cared who he hurt, but this time it was different. With Scorpius, everything had been different.

The next morning Albus sulkily started to make his way to the dining hall. His eyes were red from either crying or lack of sleep, probably both, and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He hadn’t bothered to button his shirt correctly and he hadn’t even tried to fix his hair. He felt like a mess, and he sure looked like one too. It didn’t help when Rose came storming at him, eyes black as night when she raised her fist and struck him right in the nose.

Albus stumbled back and fell to the ground clutching his nose. He groaned loudly and watched his hands get stained with his blood. He was bleeding profusely, the pain indescribable. Rose bent down and grabbed him by the front of his robes and yanked him up. She was so much stronger than you would think.

“I warned you,” she said harshly before dragging him with her. “And don’t think that I’m forgiving you because I’m taking you to the infirmary.” Albus had tears in his eyes, both from the pain but also from heartbreak. “I didn’t kiss her, you know. She kissed me,” Albus sobbed. Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s not about who kissed who, it’s about the fact that you kissed.” Albus let a hiccup slip out. “I tried to push her away, I swear. I would never do that to Scorpius,” he cried. Rose stopped and turned to him, once again grabbing a tight hold of his robes.

“Yeah? And why should I believe you? Why should Scorpius believe you? You broke his fucking heart,” she said, anger clear in her voice. Albus cried, hard, and he didn’t give a damn who saw or heard him. “Because I’m falling in love with him,” he admitted, his voice breaking. “I’ve never felt like this before, and you know that Rose. I have never ever been even close to falling for someone, and here I am completely and utterly falling in love with him and I’m so scared. But I would never hurt him, especially not on purpose.”

Rose stared at him letting his words sink in, and her murderous gaze faltered ever so slightly. “I swear to Merlin if you’re making this up Albus I will do much more than break your nose,” Rose said, before finally letting go of his robes. “If this is true if you actually are falling for Scorpius, then you better do something about this. He deserves more than the best,” she said, her voice growing softer as she spoke of the blonde boy currently hiding in his dorm room.

“I swear, I’m falling, hard. I’m willing to do anything to get him back, Rose” he said, sniffling pathetically. Rose sighed deeply before taking his arm in hers and began leading him to the infirmary again. “I just don’t know what to do, Rosie. What if he never forgives me? I can’t lose him, not like this. And even if he never wants to date me I can’t lose him as a friend either,” Albus sobbed. Rose stroked his arm soothingly even though it was clear that her anger hadn’t subsided entirely. 

“I wish I could help, but seeing as I’ve never been in this particular situation I have no idea whatsoever. All I know is that Scorpius isn’t going to forgive you very easily, you really fucked up Albus.” Albus sighed and winced at the pain flaring up in his nose. “And don’t expect an apology for punching you, you fucking deserved it.” Albus choked out a broken laugh. He really had deserved it, and he deserved Scorpius’ hatred as well. But he was determined to get him back, or at the very least he would do his very best.

Scorpius wasn’t in any class all day, and he wasn’t even present during meals. Albus was torn up, he couldn’t even focus on any conversations. He wasn’t even able to eat anything during the entire day. At dinner he was just sitting there, fork in hand, pushing the food around on his plate. Rose sat opposite of him, watching the most depressing scene she had ever seen before.

“No luck?” she said before stuffing some food in her mouth. Scorpius looked at her feeling his stomach turn. “No,” he muttered silently. “He hasn’t been at any meals or in Potions class. I’m getting really worried. Like, is he even eating? I mean, I haven’t but I really hope he’s at least taking care of himself.” Rose had to cover her mouth with her hand as to not laugh, he sounded like such a mom worrying about her child.

“Al, suck it up. You just need to try harder. He’s wasn't in class, so what? You have to try to contact him some way or another.” Albus looked at her, a thought suddenly coming to him. “Rose, you’re a Ravenclaw,” he said slowly. She looked at him with a confused face until she understood. “I am not helping you get into our dorm if that’s what you're asking,” she said with a sigh. “No, I mean, can’t you talk to him? Maybe tell him that we need to talk? I can just wait outside, or something. Please?” He looked at her with pleading eyes. “Please Rose? I could really use some help,” he said, looking down at his hands. 

Rose sighed, louder than needed for sure, before nodding shortly. “I’ll try, but no promises. I can’t force him to see you, you know?” Albus looked at her with both hope and nervousness. “Thanks, Rose. What would I do without you?” Rose snorted. “Die, probably.” Albus couldn’t help but smile at that, but it faded quickly. What if Scorpius would refuse to see him? Would he maybe read a letter, or would he ignore that too?

Not much later Albus was standing outside the Ravenclaws dormitory nervously fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt. Rose had gone in quite a while ago and the more minutes that past the more pain Albus felt. If Scorpius didn’t want to see him, couldn’t she even come out and tell him so? He was growing more and more impatient and scared by the second, and then suddenly the door creaked open.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus’ heart stopped when he laid his eyes on Scorpius. His hair was tousled, his eyes and nose red. He looked so small with a too big sweater and loose pajama bottoms along with his sunken shoulders and face tilted slightly towards the ground. He closed the door softly behind him and sniffled slightly, Albus swallowed hard trying his best to not cry again just from looking at the other boy.

“Hi,” he croaked out. Scorpius huffed. “Hello, Albus Severus,” Scorpius answered, his voice weak and hoarse. Albus took a deep breath as he found himself having trouble saying anything at all. “I see Rose wasn’t kidding when she said she would punch you,” Scorpius said quietly. Albus brought his hand up to his nose and winced. He probably looked terrible with his swollen and bruised nose, as if his teary eyes and overall messy appearance wasn’t enough to make him look awful. 

“Yeah, she’s stronger than one might think,” Albus muttered trying to ignore the pain shooting through his nose. “Look, Scorpius, I-” Albus didn’t know where he was going with his sentence but continued still. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so, so sorry. I know sorry doesn’t say much but I want you to know, no, I need you to know that I didn’t kiss Cornelia, she kissed me. And I really tried to push her away, I swear, but I was so taken aback that I barely had time to react before she had already kissed me and then I saw you and…” His voice broke and he looked away, tears stinging his eyes once again.

“I never wanted to hurt you, and I still don’t. Never. I know that we never were officially dating, but for me it was official, it was real. I have never felt this way before and…” Albus trailed off as he stepped closer to Scorpius. Thankfully he didn’t retreat, but he didn’t respond either. “I’m falling in love with you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Deeply, madly in love. And I’m scared, so incredibly scared because we only spent such a short time together but I still couldn’t help myself. You’re just so beautiful and intelligent, so funny and adorable and everything I thought I would never have.”

Scorpius was silent, but his eyes were locked on Albus and they were filled with tears. His mouth was slightly opened as if he was surprised, and Albus was surprised that he had managed to get all of that out without choking on his own tears.

“You’re…” Scorpius began and licked his lips and took a deep breath. “You’re falling in love with me?” he asked silently, one hand nervously running through his blonde hair. Albus could only nod, his mouth as dry as a desert. Scorpius let his hand cover his mouth and Albus felt sick. This was it. Scorpius didn’t feel the same, and it wouldn’t actually be a surprise. They had only ‘dated’ for a short amount of time and it was ridiculous that Albus had developed such strong feelings so quickly. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it might explode.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that…” Albus said crossing his arms protectively in front of him. “I know that it’s weird, we haven’t even known each other that long but I… I can’t help the way I feel, even if you don’t feel the same.” Albus was crying again and he wanted to punch himself if it weren’t for the fact that his nose still hurt like hell. He had gone soft in only a matter of weeks, all because of that stupid, stupid, gorgeous boy in front of him. Albus had never been a cryer, but here he was, crying over and over again because of Scorpius.

“Will you just shut up for one second?!” Scorpius suddenly said with more force than Albus ever could have anticipated. Albus froze and his eyes widened out of surprise. Scorpius was crying too but somehow he looked more angry than sad, or maybe just irritated? Albus couldn’t really tell. “You’re so full of yourself that you can’t even let someone else talk, can you?” Albus just stared.

“You can’t tell someone you’re falling in love with them and not even let them answer, Albus Severus.” His voice was harsh, but the words he spoke weren’t harsh at all. “Now, I can’t say that I am in love with you, but I can say that I was pretty close to falling too. I have never even begun to open up to someone, haven’t ever let myself to do so. But there you came with your perfect hair and perfect body and perfect everything and showed interest in me,” 

Scorpius’ voice was soft now, almost trembling. “I never thought anyone would like me, especially not someone like perfect Albus Potter. Yet here you are,” Scorpius stepped closer, almost close enough for them to touch. “But you broke my heart, Al. And it’s still broken, despite your sweet words. And it won’t heal overnight, surely you must understand that.” 

His hand went up to Albus’ face, shaking slightly, before stroking his cheek softly. “But if you try your very best, it might heal over time. I’m not saying that I forgive you, I can’t do that just yet, but maybe soon.” Albus had trouble breathing now, Scorpius’ words slowly but surely sinking in. He couldn’t help but smile despite the tears that were staining his cheeks.

“Yeah?” he asked, breathless. Scorpius nodded, not being able to say more words. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes, letting the seconds pass. Then suddenly Scorpius stood on his tip toes and pressed their lips together carefully. Albus fought the wince sneaking up on him from the pain in his bruised nose and tried to savor the kiss. It was short, but oh so sweet and oh so soft. 

When Scorpius pulled away Albus didn’t have it in him to let him go just yet. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind the shorter boys’ ear before stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You take my breath away,” he whispered. Scorpius turned red and Albus felt his heart flutter. He had missed seeing that blush so much. “Promise me you’ll do your best to unbreak my heart, Potter?” Albus smiled softly. 

“Nothing but the best.”

The following morning Scorpius didn’t sit with him and Rose at breakfast. Albus couldn’t help but feel disappointed, but he knew that it would take time to undo the damage he had caused. Just like it would take time for the bruising and swelling to disappear from his nose.

“A work of art, my best ever, truly,” Rose said as she observed his face intensely. Albus had to fight the urge to stick his tongue out at her and instead shot her a death glare. “Thanks, I feel incredibly beautiful, cousin.” Rose cackled but didn’t answer.

“I take it that he hasn’t forgiven you yet?” Al frowned but had to nod his head, he didn’t have a problem with lying but when something was so blatantly obvious he had no option but admit the truth. “I thought he would punch me as well, but we actually kissed,” Albus said, a small smile bubbling to the surface.

“Well, that’s nice Al, but as you can see it was not enough,” Rose nodded her head as to gesture to the blonde boy, “Do you have any plans on how to win him back?” Al shook his head and pushed his eggs around on his plate. 

He had never been in this position before - usually, when he broke someone’s heart it was because he didn’t have any feelings for them. This time he did, though, and now he had to, for the first time, win someone back. To Al that seemed so much harder than seducing someone. 

When you seduce someone, or at least when Al usually tried to seduce someone, they didn’t know you and didn’t know very much of who you are. Yes, his school knew him as THE Harry Potter’s son, but they didn’t know him. He could be whoever he wanted, personality wise. Now Scorpius knew him and knew that he was falling in love, but that wasn’t enough. Maybe he wasn’t enough no matter what he did?

Rose snapped him out of his thoughts with a slap to the arm. He jerked back, still traumatized from when she had hit her. “Al, just be you. If it’s meant to be, everything will work itself out. And if not, it won’t work. I know it hurts but you can’t force someone to fall in love with you.” 

Al frowned at her, now feeling more discouraged than ever.

“Stare at me all you want but you know I’m right.” Al looked at his hands and cracked them nervously, the popping sound distracting him. She was right, she always was, and it sure sucked. It wasn’t surprising that she was intelligent and wise, she was Hermione Granger’s daughter after all.

”Please stop. I know you’re trying to help but I feel even more shitty than before.” Albus looked at her with pleading eyes. Rose seemed taken aback, probably not realizing the depth of his feelings. “You really like him, don’t you?” Albus snorted. “You thought I was making it up? You thought I was butt-hurt because I didn’t get laid? Thanks.” And with that, Albus stood up and left.

At lunch, Albus snuck down to the kitchens to eat. He didn’t feel like facing either Rose or Scorpius or any of the other students either. 

“Mr. Potter, can we do something else for you?” one of the house elves asked him sweetly. “Oh, no thanks, but thank you all so much for everything. I’m sorry to bother you, just couldn’t stand the dining hall today,” he answered and smiled. “So nice, Mr. Potter, no bother, it is a pleasure to have you.”

Albus thanked them again and looked down at the half-full plate in front of him. He almost felt like crying again and he couldn’t understand why he wanted to cry every other second. Yes, he felt like his heart had been ripped in two, but did that mean he had to become a waterfall whenever Scorpius’ face flashed before his eyes or his laugh rang in his ears.

Albus Potter was not supposed to be a crybaby. He was a sleazeball, a bit of a dick and had confidence enough for ten people - this behavior was just absurd, so incredibly out of character. It almost frightened Albus, or not even almost, it did. Frighten him, that is. And it certainly wasn’t a crybaby that had gone on that date with Scorpius or kissed him breathless in the Room of Requirement.

Rose had told him to be himself, and it hadn’t dawned on him that he hadn’t been himself since Cornelia fucked up what he had with Scorpius until now. He didn’t have to go back to being a dick, maybe, but that confidence sure would help him out in charming the prettiest devil there ever was. He needed to be himself, and hopefully, that would be enough.

When Al left the kitchens his spirits were somehow higher. He still felt pretty shitty, but at least he had gained some clarity in how to go forward. Sure, he had no actual idea of what to do but that would work itself out, hopefully, eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

Every day Al inched his way closer to Scorpius. Day 4, they sat together at lunch. Day 6, Scorpius laughed at his joke during dinner. Day 7, Scorpius accidentally touched his hand and blushed. Oh, how Albus had missed that. He looked so beautiful, so innocent. And then he remembered that he had hurt Scorpius, and his smile faltered.

Exactly 13 days and 1 hour after ‘The Incident’ Albus stood outside Scorpius’ classroom. He had managed to lure the time and location for the said class out of Rose that morning, to which she had called him a Slytherin and frowned at him. Al did prefer being called a Slytherin over a Gryffindor, so at least that’s something.

It took Al a few seconds to realize that students had begun to exit the classroom. His eyes snapped to the now open doors and watched intently, waiting for Scorpius. If he actually had begun to get to know Scorpius as he thought then Scorpius would be one of the last students to leave, if not the absolute last. Albus almost felt relieved when he saw that he had guessed right; Scorpius was the last to exit, besides their professor. 

Albus walked up to Scorpius pretending to be confident but his hands were shaking and he didn’t know how to make them stop. When Scorpius saw him he didn’t smile per se, but Al managed to catch the small curl of his lips before it disappeared. 

“Albus Severus,” Scorpius said shortly before beginning to walk. Since he hadn’t told Albus to leave he assumed that he could walk with him to wherever he was going. “What are you doing outside my classroom? Have you gotten so desperate that stalking seemed like a good idea?” 

Al could practically feel his ears turn red, and his neck, and his chest and cheeks. 

“N-no, I wasn-, I didn’t” Albus all but sputtered out. Scorpius snorted. “Going off that reaction I would be dumb not to believe you are in fact stalking me, and I’m not stupid as you surely know. However, I was just joking, so..” 

Albus knew why he was doing this, why he was being such a prick. A cute prick. Goddammit, he was beautiful. Al would definitely let him mock him however much he liked.

“Now, what is it that you want? Why did you pester your cousin enough for her to let slip of my whereabouts?” Scorpius asked him, not once turning his head to look at Albus as they walked through the halls side by side.

”What I want is you, ” Albus said, and apparently this caught Scorpius off guard. So much so that he halted so abruptly that he stumbled forward. Albus was quick to catch him, taking him into his arms. ”Careful, ” he said, his voice more stable than he would have thought. 

Scorpius looked up at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. He managed to look both frightened and thankful at the same time until he seemed to collect himself and wiggled out of Albus’ arms and straightened his robes and tie.

”What makes you think that following me around will help your chances?” he asked quickly as if to redirect attention from himself. 

Albus smiled but didn't answer just yet. Instead, he looked around them before grabbing Scorpius by the tie and leaned down to kiss the other boy firmly. His heart was racing uncontrollably as he waited for a reaction, maybe a shove or a slap. Then, suddenly, Scorpius’ hands were in his hair and he backed up until his back was flush against a cold wall.

They basically gasped into each other's mouths and licked and nipped until their lips were swollen and raw and Albus could barely stand. He had to force himself to separate himself from the shorter boy, but his hands went up to cup Scorpius’ face, one thumb caressing his cheek.

”I want you, all of you,” he said, still trying to catch his breath. ”I want to make you laugh, I want to be there when you cry, I want you, and I want to be yours. I want you to want me.” His voice didn't sound very stable by the last word. 

Scorpius was starting into Albus’ eyes and had to fight the urge to push up his glasses, but Albus saw and adjusted them for him. 

”If I admit that I want you too, it doesn't mean that I have forgiven you completely or even trust you like I used to, ” Scorpius said slowly as if he was explaining to not only Al but himself too. ”It only means that I want to kiss you, and hug you, and hold your hand, and all of those things you said.” 

Scorpius was blushing, and Albus was barely breathing.

”So, you want me?” was all Albus could get out. Scorpius snorted again, only Scorpius could make a snort like that attractive. The blonde didn't answer him with words, but instead, he stood on his tiptoes and put his arms around the taller’s neck. Then, soft but determined, Scorpius kissed Al again.

Not even ten minutes later Scorpius pushed Albus away from him, gasping for air and with a dazed look in his eyes. 

”I’m going to be late for class, Albus, ” he said, but he didn't seem to like the words leaving his mouth. ”I can't be late, you know that,” he continued, before raking his fingers through Albus’ hair with a soft sigh.

“Tell them you’re sick, please” Albus all but whimpered before leaning down to kiss the other’s neck. One hand firmly planted on his waist the other was free to roam, so Albus took advantage of it. 

“Tell them you ate something, or that you have a migraine, anything,” Albus muttered into his neck before letting his free hand sneak up Scorpius’ back under his shirt. “Anything,” he repeated as his hand explored underneath his shirt.

“Al-“ Scorpius tried to deny him, but he couldn’t. Well, he probably could, but he didn’t want to. Instead, he let Albus explore his back until he had goosebumps over his entire body.

“Maybe- maybe we could-“ Scorpius stammered between kisses and he sighed sweetly. Albus couldn’t keep his hands off the shorter boy. “Maybe we could go to your dorm? Or my-mine?” 

This made Albus stop in his tracks with a screeching halt and his heart definitely stopped for real this time. ”Yeah?” was all he could get out. Scorpius nodded.

Before long they stopped outside Ravenclaw catching their breath not from hurrying but from stealing kisses whenever they passed an empty hallway. Perhaps also because of the many steps of the staircase leading to the Ravenclaw common room. 

Then, suddenly, the bronze eagle head door knocker spoke a riddle, “What belongs to you, but is more used by others?” Albus scrunched up his face, what?

Scorpius snorted loudly. “Honestly, your riddles are getting far too easy,” he said. Al couldn’t agree - it was very clear to him why the Sorting Hat never even considered him for Ravenclaw. He would sleep in the halls every night, that’s for sure.

“My name,” Scorpius then said and the door opened shortly after. Albus couldn’t help but let out a laugh, or more like a giggle really.

“Why on earth are you laughing, Albus Severus?” Scorpius said as he led Al inside and immediately started for the boys’ dormitories. “I never would have guessed the answer, and yet it was so simple. I feel quite dumb, but also very lucky that you are so intelligent,” Al all but whispered as he pressed a chaste kiss to Scorpius’ fingers of the hand he was holding. Scorpius turned red.

He didn’t let go of Scorpius hand until they reached the dorm room and stepped inside. He was almost jealous of how beautiful it was. The common room had been beautiful too, open and bright with tall windows letting in the sunrays. The dorm was just as beautiful and bright, a much prettier sight than the Slytherin dorm. 

“It’s beautiful,” Albus said as Scorpius closed the door behind him. “I did not bring you here to admire my dorm, Albus,” Scorpius said before he pushed him back against the door and kissed him with determination.

Al’s eyes widened in shock, he hadn’t expected Scorpius to be so forward. The first time they kissed he had been timid, letting Albus lead the way. Now he was the one in charge, pinning Albus against the door and licking his way into his mouth.

It didn’t take long until they were on Scorpius bed, sharing lazy kisses and exploring each other. It felt like they had all the time in the world, that is until footsteps could be heard. Scorpius was quick to sit up, and a second later he had drawn the curtains hiding them from sight. Then, the door opened and voices rang throughout the room.

Scorpius looked at Albus with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes before raising his hand and putting his pointer finger against his lips as if to say ‘shh’.

“Scorpius? Are you there? Why weren’t you in class?” someone asked and Scorpius smiled at Albus.

“I’m not feeling well, I’m afraid,” he said with a meek voice. “I think it’s best for me to rest If you don’t mind.” Albus was amazed at his skill to sound so weak whilst still smiling at Albus, one hand stroking his cheek. 

“Okay, is it alright if we stay and chat in here?” the same voice asked again. “Yes, Noah. Don’t worry about it, I’ll fall asleep no matter how loud you are, I think,” Scorpius answered with the same weak voice before pretending to yawn. Albus couldn’t believe that this was the same Scorpius he had come to know - honest and innocent. He never failed to surprise Albus.

This was no different. Scorpius suddenly moved to sit on Albus’ lap, one knee resting on each side of Al’s hips. His hand ghosted over the other boy’s chest picking at the collar of his shirt before moving his hands to its buttons. Albus didn’t protest, he let Scorpius remove his shirt, and then Albus carefully began unbuttoning Scorpius’ as well.

This felt like a whole new territory even though it wasn’t. Albus' hands were almost shaking as he fumbled clumsily with the buttons. Scorpius was also distracting him with hands caressing his hair and licking his lips at the same time. 

When Albus finally got the shirt of him he wanted to attack, but he had to stare just a little. He was so beautiful, it was incredible. Scorpius blushed under Albus’ gaze, so much so that his chest was tinted a light pink shade. Albus traced his collarbones with a featherlight touch. Scorpius shivered but didn’t stop him.

Then Albus leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against his collarbones. Scorpius sighed quietly, his hands still in Albus’ hair. Albus smiled against the smooth skin before moving to kiss the side of his neck, then behind his ear. 

“You’re beautiful,” Albus whispered as quietly as he could so Scorpius’ roommates wouldn’t hear. ”So, so beautiful,” he continued. Scorpius seemed to be flattered and embarrassed at the same time and he didn’t answer, instead, he just kissed Albus with a surprising amount of force.

They kissed like that for a while, full of desperation and lust, even though Scorpius’ roommates were just on the other side of the curtains. Somehow it made Albus even more turned on, and it actually surprised him.

Maybe it was the way Scorpius was kissing him, or maybe he just felt brave, but something made Albus take the next step - not a big one for Albus, but possibly for Scorpius. He softly stroked Scorpius back, down, down, further down, and then he gently squeezed Scorpius’ ass.

Scorpius audibly gasped, and it made the two boys freeze. 

“Scorpius? Are you alright, dude?” a voice from behind the curtain said. Albus swore he could hear his heart hammering painfully hard in his chest. His hands were still firmly planted on Scorpius ass and even though it would be a compromising position to be found in he couldn’t move. 

“Yeah, um, I-” Scorpius stammered, clearly not as quick thinking as per usual. “I-um, I just had one of those dreams when it feels like you’re falling, you know when you’re falling asleep and I-uh, it woke me up,” Scorpius said hastily. “Ah, yeah that sucks, man.” Silence. “Thanks,” Scorpius said before finally looking into Albus’ eyes.

Scorpius looked frightened and incredibly flustered, but there was a small smile on his lips. Albus couldn’t help but tighten his grip on Scorpius’ behind at that, stifling a laugh that threatened to bubble out at the sight of Scorpius’ red cheeks.

When the voices outside suddenly rose in volume Albus took the opportunity by leaning up to whisper in the other boy’s ear, “Even though this is the hottest thing ever and it’s turning me on immensely, maybe we should save the gasp-inducing activities to when we’re alone.” Scorpius shivered and closed his eyes, agreeing to all parts of that statement with a nod.

”Yeah, good idea,” the blond whispered back, eyes still closed and cheeks still red. Albus definitely knew his shower was going to be extra long that night with this image of Scorpius so fresh in his mind. 

Al had no intentions of actually letting go of Scorpius anytime soon, but he knew that he definitely had to slow things down. They ended up laying down on Scorpius bed, facing each other, basically napping except for the occasional kisses.

Sometime later, Scorpius’ dorm mates left and the room fell silent. Albus blinked a couple of times as to get more awake and he noticed Scorpius was actually sleeping. It was the cutest thing ever. Albus had never realized how long the other’s lashes were, or how there were exactly three tiny, pale freckles on his nose. His mouth was slightly open and his breaths were coming out as little puffs of air. Albus felt as if he was about to cry.

As gently as possible he reached out to rake his fingers through Scorpius’ blonde hair before he softly stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Scorpius? Wake up, love,” he said quietly before returning to run his fingers through the blonde strands. Scorpius eyelids fluttered a few times before Scorpius sleepily opened his eyes to look up at Albus.

“Cute,” Scorpius said with a sleepy smile on his lips. Albus flushed red. “What?” he laughed. “You called me love, s’cute,” Scorpius mumbled before burying his head in Albus' neck. Albus had to physically bite his lips to stop a pathetic whine from escaping because of how absolutely and utterly adorable Scorpius was.

It was no denying it - Albus was head over heels for Scorpius Malfoy.

It took them at least twenty minutes before they actually were stood at the bottom of the staircase leading to the Ravenclaw house. Albus didn’t actually want to leave Scorpius, ever, but he was in a desperate need of a shower and a proper me-time session after the heavy snogging they’d done earlier.

“Al, I-” Scorpius started before nervously biting down on his thumb. Albus felt like fainting. “I trust that you realize that I like you, like a lot, but I can’t say that I’m ready to.. you know, forgive you completely. I understand that you didn’t kiss her back and that you obviously didn’t initiate the kiss, but it really hurt me. Can we maybe… start over? Go on a proper date? Get to know each other better before committing to a relationship?”

Al would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t understand. On top of that Al really didn’t want to pressure the other into anything he didn’t want or wasn’t ready for so he just nodded with a small smile on his lips.

“Hogsmeade, the weekend after this? Just you and me and some tooth flossing stringmints?” Albus proposed with a cheesy grin. Scorpius laughed shortly before standing on his tiptoes to give Al a quick kiss.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
